paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Airbus A390
Summary On a routine test flight from London to Beijing, where Alan joins Captain Hanson, along with Ruoxin, the beautiful and decisive Co-Captain and Chef Mike, the Sichuanese Amercian cook who is clumsy and can make proper Sichuanese food for the first time flying on the new airbus A390. But on its final approach to Beijing, a disabling malfunction strikes with no means whatever of controlling the massive aircraft. Marshall must board the aircraft and find the critical machinery has been sabotaged...along with the saboteur who did it! Will International Rescue and Paw Patrol International save the aircraft in time? Characters * Alan Tracy * Captain Hanson * Co-Captain Ruoxin * Chef Mike * Scott Tracy * Virgil Tracy * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Rubble * Marshall * Rocky * John Tracy * Kayo Kyrano * Everest * Chase (cameo) * Aircraft Saboteur International Rescue Equipment Used * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 * Thunderpaw 2 * Thunderbird 5 * Thunderbird Shadow * Thunderpaw 7 Guest Vehicles * Airbus A390 Episode (The episode begins at London Heathrow airport, a luxurious new passenger aircraft, the A390 is on her test maiden flight, trying to break record between London and Beijing. Inside, Alan was excited for first time to co-pilot the A390. Along with him are Captain Hanson and beautiful, decisive Co-Captain Ruoxin.) Air Traffic Controller: A390, this is London Tower, you're clear for departure. Captain Hanson: Thank you, Tower. We'll be taking off soon. Co-Captain Ruoxin: So, is the rocket boy here? I just want to make sure he's ready. Captain Hanson: Yes but he said he is going to take a quick look around before getting into his seat. Co-Captain Ruoxin: Well, he better be. We'll be taking off soon. (In the lounge, Alan was looking around when he accidentally bump into Chef Mike, the cook on the test maiden flight.) Alan: Sorry, Chef, I didn't see you there. Chef Mike: No, it's my fault, I was just looking for my chili sauce for my shifu's secret recipe. Alan: Well, I hope your secret sauce could be more a little tasty later on, Chef. (As he left, Mike hurry grabs his ingredients for later before sitting down for take-off. Alan returns to cockpit and take his co-pilot seat.) Alan: Okay, let's get this show in the air. Captain Hanson: What took you so long? We were about to fly off without you. Alan: Sorry, got a tied up at the last moment. Now let's see what these twin magnetic engines do. (As the A390 begins to taxi to Heathrow south runway.) News Reporter: As you can now see, The A390 is now making it's way to Heathrow Airport south runway to take off. Because this is a hypersonic aircraft, the usually 10 hour and 5 minutes long flight is today on A390's scheduled to take just under 1 hour. (The Green Light on the runway shows and A390 is clear to take off.) News Reporter: There we are viewers, the A390 has been given the all clear and is now taking off. ( As the A390 races down the runway and takes off into the sky. Minutes later, Chef Mike was serving food to the air hostesses for the guest who were also invited on board including the Airbus personnel and representatives of various local airlines. when Alan and Ruoxin came in.) Chef Mike: Hey, Ruoxin. Co-Captain Ruoxin: Hey, Mike. Alan: You know this Chef. Co-Captain Ruoxin: Yes, Alan, this is Mike, he's my friend. Mike, this is Alan from International Rescue. Chef Mike: Oh, so you're the son of Jeff Tracy and Thunderbird 3's astronaut I bump into? Sorry, I didn't know you were invited to pilot this plane for the first time. Alan: It's okay, even though my dad's a ex-astronaut, I follow his footsteps. Chef Mike: Come, Alan, why don't you and Ruoxin have a seat while I'll prepare something good for you. Alan: Sounds good to me. Co-Captain Ruoxin: He's also an ex-soldier for the GDF. Alan: Really? Wow, cool! (While they were having fun in the lounge, Captain Hanson felt something's not right.) Captain Hanson: That's weird, 20 miles north-west of that point? That's some miscalculation. (He immediately called Alan and Ruoxin to the cockpit.) Co-Captain Ruoxin: Hanson, anything wrong? Captain Hanson: Yes, look at these reading of our coordinates. Co-Captain Ruoxin: LS749/AP 428, something's wrong here but what? Captain Hanson: We better contact Beijing and tell them what happened. Beijing Tower, this is A390, come in please. Beijing ATC: Go ahead, A390. Captain Hanson: We've found a fault in the automatic locator and we were given the wrong position. (Suddenly, the radio cuts off.) Captain Hanson: The radio's been cut off. Co-Captain Ruoxin: What!? (The airbus A390 started to descend rapidly.) Alan: It looks as if the A390 is taking one colossal crash-dive on final approach to Beijing. I just can't get the nose up! Captain Hanson: We need help, pronto! Alan: You got it! International Rescue, this is Alan, we have a situation. (Up on Thunderbird 5, John and Rocky received Alan's distress call.) John: Alan, it's John, everything okay? Alan: Well, slight problem, the A390's radio circuit is non-functional. We're gonna have to relay messages to Beijing. John: I gather it's pretty desperate. Is that right? Alan: Yeah, the EPU is negative. Rocky: Okay, and what about the back-ups? Alan: Gone too. John: Okay, hang in little bro, we're on our way. (At Tracy Island, everyone was doing their own things when John called in.) Rocky: International Rescue and Paw Patrol International, we have a situation. Scott: What's the situation. John: Alan's test flight to Beijing has gone wrong and now I've been through to London and explained about the EPU and radio failures. They say they should bail out. Virgil: Any cause of the problem? Rocky: We don't know that yet? But we'll try and see if John and I can access the Airbus A390's design plans. Scott: F.A.B. We're on our way. Kayo: Everest and I will monitored from the lounge and be ready when you need us. (As they suited, geared up and got into their vehicles.) 5 4 3 2 1 Scott: Thunderbirds are go! (As they made contact with the A390.) Scott: A390, this is International Rescue. Captain Hanson: Thank goodness, you're here. You got to hurry! We got less than three minutes. (On board Thunderpaw 2, Sherbet and Rubble were standing by while Virgil gets Thunderbird 2 on top of it to reduce the A390's fuel supply.) Sherbet: All right, Marshall, we're gonna winched into the starboard wing of the A390 and checked the place out. Marshall: What!? Me!? Rubble: Don't worry, it'll be just like the time when you save the people from the runaway Eurostar. Marshall: Well, okay, I'll do it. (Marshall was all set and ready to go.) Marshall: Okay, I'm ready, get me closer. (As Thunderpaw 2 got closer, Marshall winched himself into the hatch of the A390.) Marshall: Okay, I'm in. (As he went to inspect any damage. He managed to find a large wired coupling that has been crudely cut in half.) Marshall: Hey, I found it but these wires have been interfered with. The leads into the EPU have been cut! Co-Captain Ruoxin: They've been cut? Marshall, Stay where you are, I'll go and get a friend help you with. (While Ruoxin went to get help, Marshall stayed put where he was while surveying the damaged when suddenly an unknown villain came out of nowhere and attacked Marshall but he missed.) Alan: What the blazes was that? Captain Hanson: It sounded like a shot. It couldn't be! Alan: Kayo, Everest, we need your help. I think Marshall just found somebody in the access hatch and he needs help. Kayo: F.A.B. Alan, we're on our way. Everest: Hold on Marshall, we're coming. Saboteur: All right, sweet puppy from International Rescue and Paw Patrol International. I'm ready for you. Come on out. Marshall: Look, I don't know what your game is, but there's some pretty vital pieces of equipment around here that we don't want to smash if we can help it. Saboteur: "Who are you kidding, this aircraft is finished, and you know it. In just a couple of minutes more it's gonna make a big boom when it crash lands. (Then Mike appeared and signal to Marshall to move because he had a plan.) Marshall: Hey! Come and get me! Saboteur: I have you now! (As he was about to attacked him, Mike grabbed him and Marshall took his gun away. Kayo and Everest boarded from Thunderbird Shadow and Thunderpaw 7, they saw Marshall and Mike tying up the saboteur.) Everest: Marshall, I'm so glad that you're okay. Marshall: Don't worry, I'm fine Kayo: And who's he? Marshall: This is Mike, he's an ex-officer from the GDF and a airline cook who saved me, he managed capture the saboteur who was about to kill me. Chef Mike: Oh, it was nothing. I'm just doing my job. Kayo: Thanks, Mike. (As the A390 get closer and closer to landing.) Alan: Marshall! What's going on? Answer, please! Come in, Marshall! Marshall: Look, Alan, there's no time to explain. We've had an uninvited guest lousing up the works in here. But I guess he won't give any more trouble. Alan: Marshall, we've got 30 seconds left before we hit the ground. It's too late to bail out. Can you fix the EPU? Marshall: I can but I have to make it quick. Alan: F.A.B. ( Realising his only option is to recreate the circuit, Marshall grabs the wires and forces them together, giving control back to the A390 as it managed to land safely on the tarmac just in time.) Alan: Beijing Tower, this is A390. we made it! (And everyone cheered.) Beijing ATC: A390, welcome to Beijing. (As the airport emergency service rushed the rescued A390 to help the passengers. Kayo and Everest handed the saboteur to Chase and the authorities. News reporters started interview the A390 crew and Alan. Back at Tracy Island, Everyone was doing their chores when Grandma Tracy came in.) Grandma Tracy: Oh, dear. Scott: Everything okay, Grandma? Virgil: What happened? Grandma Tracy: I am sorry, boys. I was putting the pies in the oven, and the darn fuse blew. Virgil: Oh, I'm sure Marshall will soon fix that, Grandma. Scott: Yeah, you remember what you said after the A390 episode, Marshall? "Just like fixing a fuse", you said. Marshall: Here I go again! (The End.) Category:Mighty Pups